


Divergent Parody of Paramore's Renegade

by Britt Kay (britwalkz)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Paramore
Genre: M/M, Parody, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britwalkz/pseuds/Britt%20Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Paramore's Renegade. About Divergent by Veronica Roth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergent Parody of Paramore's Renegade

Because I wasn’t selfless enough  
I had to leave my family  
Mom, Dad, and Caleb  
My old life, forgotten  
The regrets start to cut me open  
Chasing me to the win  
I don’t know, where that is,   
And if I, am there yet  
‘Cos when I get there,   
I’ll be strong enough  
I am Divergent, it’s in my blood  
And if ever I fall down,   
He’ll pick me up again,   
Four is Divergent, he always was  
The dauntless symbol is fire  
Just like the anger inside  
The members, in danger,   
Under, a simulation  
And, they were forced to kill  
All the abnegation  
When they came, out of the  
Sim-u-la-tionnn  
‘Cos when I get there,   
I’ll be strong enough  
I am Divergent, it’s in my blood  
And if ever I fall down,   
He’ll pick me up again,   
Four is Divergent, he always was  
Keep fighting,fighting, fighting  
Fighting, fighting, fighting  
‘Cos when I get there,   
I’ll be strong enough  
I am Divergent, it’s in my blood  
I am Divergent, I always was.


End file.
